


Giving In

by Halfblood_Fiend



Series: more-aoe's Prompts That Turned to Smut [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom!Cullen, F/M, Kink, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, REALLY shameless smut, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktoriea agreed to Cullen's suggestion for tonight, but she's beginning to think she made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece in the prompts.  
> Prompt underlined.  
> Reaaaalllyyy enjoy... <3

She wants such a simple thing, she knows. Of all the things in the world to long for, the injustices she could bring to light, the wrongs she could undo—oh, she just wants to wake up with his scent suffusing her skin. She wants the steel polish and the elfroot and the musk that is everything she has come to associate with Cullen. It’s all around her now. It fills her nostrils and she tastes him on her tongue. The remnants of a burning kiss that fades against her lips. She wants _more_. Her skin sings for his caresses, every sense heightened by her blindness. He’s around her. His desire resonates against her and he envelops her. She feels him close to her, she feels his fingers dancing like electricity, smoothing over her waist. She feels his cock, heavy and throbbing against her back but she is helpless against him. She is excited and intoxicated by him and eager for him to stop his teasing.

Wetting her lips expectantly, she leans towards his heat, but he pulls away with low throaty laughter and there is nothing there for her. She strains against the scarf that binds her hands in her lap, her eyes flutter against the blindfold despite knowing she cannot move it. Cullen tied it too well. She lets out a frustrated huff and wiggles her hips against the sheets to ease the blistering heat that’s blossoming between her legs. He laughs again from farther off.

“Cullen,” she whines, biting her bottom lip to keep from making an utter fool of herself by begging. When there is no answer, she lets her fingers trail down her stomach in a hope to entice him to her. Unable to stop herself, she slips her fingers into her slick folds and whimpers at the pleasure that shoots through her body.

Then Cullen grabs her wrists. “None of that,” he chides. “Don’t forget our rules.” He licks each of her moistened digits, pulling each into his mouth and she feels his tongue glide against her fingers, lapping away all her desire. Viktoriea shudders violently.

“I didn’t agree to this so you could just torture me!” she snaps.

He chuckles. “Didn’t you?”

His mouth is at her throat and she gasps aloud at the heat. A strong arm wraps around her back to support her as he claims her pulse, biting hard against the skin, peppering with soft kisses to ease the brief pain. His cock twitches against her thigh, sending a thrum of excitement through her. She finds it with tentative fingers, stoking the heat, begging him with her touches instead of her voice.

“Did I tell you to do that?” His breath is hot and tickles against her ear, making her shiver. When she doesn’t answer, his tongue traces the shell of her ear. “Did I?”

Viktoriea smiles mischievously and her fingers came alive with sparks around his cock. She would have him, she swears, even if she had to take him herself.

Cullen pulls her tightly to his body, trapping her, a low, guttural groan escaping his lips. His head drops to her shoulder and he captures the flesh between his teeth. Viktoriea cries out at the flash of pain and writhes against Cullen’s chest but he is indomitable. He locks her in place with his arm around her back, his hand in her hair, and his mouth on her shoulder.

“Cullen!” she gasps and twitches her hips towards him. She will not beg. She will _not_ beg. He will come of his own accord. He has to, because she isn’t sure how much more of this she could take.

_“Remember the rules!”_ Cullen growls against her aching shoulder and she trembles. “ _No magic!”_

Viktoriea laughs and brings her hands up to his chest, alive with electricity. Before she can touch him however, he pushes her away roughly. With a surprised gasp, Viktoriea topples off her knees and onto her back against the pillows of her bed.

“You never did listen…” Cullen simpers from somewhere above her and Viktoriea pouts at his absence. “Did you forget what happens if you disobeyed?”

She licks her lips expectantly.

His long fingers grip her shoulders and pull her back up to sitting and Viktoriea waits eagerly, the ache growing between her thighs. The head of his cock touches her lips and she takes as much as she can into her mouth with a little moan. Cullen sighs and he tangles his hand in her hair as she swirls her tongue around him. She wants to touch herself, to soothe the want in her but Cullen would only pull away again, and she _needed_ him. _Badly_. He thrusts slowly into her mouth and graces her with a groan that rumbles her to her dripping core. She shivers in delight and tries to grind her hips on the bed again. He’s barely touched her and she feels as if she could burst, her body already trembling. She sucks hard on him, moving in time to his thrusts, feeling each of his groans of pleasure with her own shiver of delight until he pulls out suddenly and leaves her smacking her lips. She almost whimpers the ache in her burning all over her body now. She is sensitive to it, it’s all she can focus on, and Cullen was leaving her to suffer.

“Very good,” he purrs, combing his fingers through her hair. He strokes her trembling cheek with his thumb and holds her chin in his palm, tilting her head upwards and she waits. Viktoriea gulps, feeling her exposed throat and shivering in the cool air, her lust pooling deep in her belly until it is all she can feel. Please. _Please?_ He claims her mouth in a languid kiss and it’s all Viktoriea can do to stop herself from coming apart in front of him. He wants to break her down but she refuses to give. It has always been their game. “Your turn, I think?” he murmurs against her lips. He pushes gently against her neck and she lays back, barely containing her glee. Finally, _finally_ , he will take her!

He catches her wrists and lifts them over her head to hook her bound hands over a bedpost. “So you don’t get any ideas,” he murmured before his hot mouth wraps around one of her nipples and Viktoriea mewls and shudders. She arches her back to press herself closer to him as if she has never been undone like this before. Breathy laughter rumbles against her breast and stokes her core. Her body needs him so badly that something so simple can shake her, and even though all he has done is swirl his tongue around her breast, she is writhing beneath him against the rough sheets. He moves to her other breast, a hand caressing the curve of her hip, her thigh, and Viktoriea squeals with something between frustration and desire. His fingers stay intently away from where she needs them the most, her slick already coating the inside of her thighs.

He laughs again, trailing kisses over her ribs. He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, she thinks with frustration, but she will _not_ beg. And yet she strains against the scarf binding her as though her life depends on escaping its confines.

Viktoriea squirms beneath him and tries to feel her way into place. She trails her toes up Cullen’s leg and hitches herself around his hip with one and then the other. His cock throbs tantalizingly against her heat. With a groan against her skin, he starts teasing her with his head, running it along her slick entrance sending spasms of pleasure up her spine. She can feel the heaviness of him and with one upward thrust of her hips, she could find her end.

“No, Viktoriea,” Cullen hummed with laughter in his voice, extracting himself from the tangle of her legs.

“But—”

Cullen shoves Viktoriea’s hips onto the bed firmly and pins her there. As much as she tries to twist away from him, he has her completely pinned and he’s driving her completely wild with desire.

He nips at her hip softly and trails his tongue over her soft mound of curls. And then the bed shifts as he sits up.

“Cullen!” Viktoriea cries in exasperation.

Then his lips were around her nub before she could protest any further and whatever complaint she had turns into a strangled moan. Cullen hums into her heat sending spasms through her with the vibration. The bed shifts a little as he thrusts against the mattress but he continues to lavish her. Her pleasure is mounting and already she feels it coiling to its height inside her. Cullen sucks relentlessly until she is panting and straining so hard against the scarf that holds her in place that the wooden post creaks.

Just when Viktoriea is ready to scream, when she was about to unfurl for him, he moves away.

_“CULLEN!”_

He laughs, kissing her inner thigh, and she writhes her hips in his hands if only to get him to _finish her!_ She’s so close and she’s becoming desperate. Obliging, his tongue moves in long strokes over her heat, once, twice, and he pulls a lip into his mouth and sucks gently. But even acutely feeling every little taste Cullen takes of her is not enough. He squeezes her hips in his hands and groans into her as his tongue parts her heat and tastes her depths. She squeals her pleasure and grinds her hips closer to his mouth. More. _More_. She wanted _more_. She is so close, but he is going too slowly for her. He’s taking his time, and Viktoriea is turning mad with her lust.

“Cullen…” she gasped, sounding strangled, even in her own ears. “Cullen I… _ah_ … please?” She bucked her hips, hoping to communicate to him what she wanted without having to say anything.

He lifts his mouth and replaces his tongue with one finger, slipping inside her easily. Viktoriea clenches around him with a hiss, her back arching. The pleasure is rolling over her, crashing around her and it was _almost_ enough, but so tantalizingly out of her reach.

“Tell me what you want, Inquisitor…”

She clenches her jaw, wondering if it was really worth giving in to him after all, until he curls his finger inside her.

_“For the love of the Maker, Cullen! Just take me! POUND ME INTO THE BED, COMMANDER!”_

“I’ll do more than that,” he rumbles lowly and she can feel him crawl up her body, his heat settling all around her, his scent strong and heady, fueling her need. Intoxicating, wild, close. _“Scream for me, Viktoriea,”_ he hisses in her ear and then he pushes his cock inside her to the hilt with one smooth thrust.

Stars burst through the blackness of Viktoriea’s vison and she screams from the depths of her chest, ragged, torn from her throat by her crashing orgasm shuddering though her body. Cullen doesn’t wait for her to ride it out. He plunges into her, setting a vicious pace, and the sound of their hips smacking together wetly fills the room. Viktoriea cannot form words, the best she makes is incoherent sounds as Cullen tears through her in his ferocious passion. He grasps her shoulders and her hips and _pounds_ her just as she asked. Ripples of pleasure convulse through her body and she rides them helplessly, her fingers scrabbling at the bedpost, anything to give her purchase in the torrent of ecstasy raging through her. Her sharp cries are joined by the chorus of Cullen’s grunts and she feels a shudder rip through him, his grip tightening.

“Viktoriea!” he strains and crashes his lips to hers, swallowing the screams of another orgasm. Their hips slam relentlessly, sweat pooling between their bodies and Viktoriea believes she is aflame, burning, cresting, ravaged and she will never come down from the high that Cullen is driving her to. He throws his head back and shouts her name, his thrusts erratic, throwing her into a frenzy. With a last guttural cry, he spills himself inside her, Viktoriea keening wordlessly for him in his arms.

His fingers fumble with the blindfold and he rips away the cloth granting Viktoriea her vision again, and— _Maker!_ —he is a blessed sight. She barely has time to take in the sweat beaded on his brow, the dark flush in his cheeks, or the tenderness in his eyes before he kisses her again. She gives with a breathy moan, trembling beneath him as their tongues slide against each other. Cullen lifts her body slightly and unhooks her hands without breaking their fervent kisses.

Viktoriea wastes no time tangling her fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp, running her nails down his back and Cullen moans into their kiss, bucking a little. Her over-aroused body responds with a spasm and they laugh at each other breathlessly. Lying together, still tangled, they slowly catch their breath, shaking against one another, with no energy to move or shift. Viktoriea lies comfortably, grinning with delight as Cullen nuzzles along her jaw and whispers ardent words to her.

He fills her senses, envelops her, and in this moment she cares naught for the forces she commands or the responsibilities outside this room, she cares only for the man sliding against her, covering her cooling skin with worshipful kisses; for the man who has always loved her.


End file.
